One Last Stand
by PoeticJustice123
Summary: With Aizen with full control over Soul Society, he releases his Hollows and the rogue Shinigami upon the world to seek out the Captains and loyal Seireitei that fled following the Winter War. OOC and new characters.


A soft grin passed over the ryokas face as his hand held his rib cage. His feet attempting to get a good grip on the cement. The young twenty year old seemed to be in extreme pain. His dirty white t-shirt was covered in dirt and blood. Fingers gripped the wound above his ribcage intently as his light eyes looked up to the four cloaked figures before him. He laughed," So Shinigami have joined him now too? Guys must've lost bad.."

Quickly one of the cloaked figured vanished. The mans hand left his wound for a moment, his eyes racing to find where the figure had vanished too. Behind him, as he turned around quickly and ducked under the swing of the sword. His hand quickly pressed up to the chest of his foe. He winced concentrating a burst of energy into his hand. A blue beam shot out through the figure, as it fell back. Smoke, and burned flesh quickly filled the young mans nostrils as he turned to face the three remaining foes. " You joined Aizen! After all the sacrifices your captains did for you!"

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward. His red eyes glaring down at the wounded ryoka before him. The mission given to them had proved much more difficult then expected. A simple Ryoka holding off four Shinigami? He had known since Aizen and the Hollows invaded the real world, it would produce some Ryoka with some potential to develop powers, but to this extent. His hand drew out his sword from its sheath, and muttered," Release Renchi"

The sword became enveloped in a red light, and another blade erupted from the bottom of the sword, and a new hilt formed. Now holding a double sword the Shinigami charged the Ryoka.

Trying to catch his breath he held up his hand trying to attempt another blast. Quickly the Shinigami side stepped him, bring the upper blade swiping at the neck. Holding up his hands blocking the blade, the Shinigami tilted the blade, cutting both of the Ryokas arms.

The Ryoka quickly began to run for it. The clean cut made to both of his arms began to bleed fast. As he raced through the ruins of the city one of the Shinigami appeared right out of thin air in front of him. Coming to a stop he found himself surrounded in the wide street. This was the end he thought. He couldn't even bring up his arms to defend himself. Life worked in funny ways. Three shinigami, and one with powers he hadn't seen since the fall of Soul Society. His fists tightened, ignoring his injuries for the time being.

These bastards had destroyed everything he held dear in life. Even his beloved twinkies. The anger began to fill his veins as he took a break in. A light blue aura began to envelope his body, " For the Twinkies!!!!"

The Shinigami looked puzzled at the new found energy in the young man. The Shinigami holding the dual bladed sword muttered," Finish him."

The two Shinigami appeared on both sides of the young man. Kicking off the ground he jumped a few feet into the air as felt one of the shinigami appear in the air beside him. While descending he threw a quickly punch toward him, but the shinigami dodged it with relative ease, and replied with a slash at the Ryokas chest. Blood went over the Shinigamis black robes as the Ryokas aura vanished and fell to the ground.

With a loud thump his body lay limp. His eyes opening as he released a painful breath. This was eventually bound to happen. Hands gripped the ruined debris around him that was once his city. Where did it all go wrong? Last he heard the remaining Captains were leading an assault on Aizens headquarters. It couldn't end like this. The leader of the small group of the Shinigami walked up to the ryoka, and brought the blade to his neck. " Now lets try this again… Whats your name boy?"

The young man smiled, and tried to grip his hands, but the pain was to intense. His white t-shirt now drenched in dry, and fresh blood. "Andrew..," He answered with a cold tone as his eyes met with the Shinigami.

The Shinigami muttered," Damn it… Wrong person… I knew this wasn't the right person…"


End file.
